


Cherry Bomb

by ymirshorts (knic28)



Series: Ymir Shorts [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Pillow Fights, YMIR SHORTS THO, historia listens to screamo and heavy metal, ymir mostly listens to classic rock and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/ymirshorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir and Historia insult each others taste in music. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> yo but no disrespect to joan jett bc thats the only version of cherry bomb that i listen to.

"Oh my god," Historia murmured as she scrolled down Ymir's phone screen. "If I had known you had such horrible taste in music, I never would've started dating you in the first place."

Ymir shot straight up from where she had been laying on Historia's sofa in the living room. "That's a fucking filthy lie and you know it!" she accused.

Historia looked up from the other end of the sofa and stared point blank into Ymir's eyes. "I am speaking one hundred percent truth. Your music taste is so shitty, Ymir. This is horrible."

"Yeah?" Ymir shot, sneering, "Well your music taste is so shitty it... sucks..." she trailed off, unable to come up with any better insult.

A thick pillow smacked Historia squarely in the face as she bent forward laughing at Ymir's loser comeback. Ymir grinned and crawled over to her still laughing girlfriend to smack her lightly with the pillow again. "Fuck you, you tiny little asshole," she said in the most loving way that she could say that.

Trying to calm her giggles, Historia raised her hands above her head to defend herself from the barrage of soft smacks Ymir was delivering to her head and shoulders. "Oh my god!" she squealed between laughs, "Stop it, Ymir, you piece of shit!"

After a thorough pounding of Historia's shoulders with the pillow, Ymir threw it off the couch and assaulted her girlfriend with kisses instead of a pillow. Historia's giggles subsided and she smiled at Ymir when she pulled back from planting kisses all over Historia's face.

Quickly and lightly, Historia pecked Ymir on the lips and pulled back away from her. She crossed her legs underneath her and sat up straight, mimicking Ymir's posture, and sighed. "No really though," Historia said, "Why is your music taste so shit? I mean, you have Joan Jett and the Blackhearts' version of Cherry Bomb on here. Who the hell likes Joan Jett and the Blackhearts?"

"I do," Ymir replied without any hesitation.

"Yeah but... Why?"

"Because," Ymir turned away from Historia and gazed into the distance seriously, "I am an asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> i have been reading so much vonnegut in the past few days i cant stop talking about buttholes and i needed to write something that didnt add to my ever growing existential dread 
> 
> AND ALSO i realize that i said i would write about annie and mikasa's date in A Date With Death but ive been busy because its march and i have like 448548752 exams and im bad at math (and also i forgot what i was gonna write about.........)  
> but anyways if u wanna leave me suggestions for that then go ahead 
> 
> also if youre interested i have a playlist for ymirs ipod 8tracks.com/knic28/ymir-s-ipod


End file.
